


Understanding

by steppingofftheedge



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steppingofftheedge/pseuds/steppingofftheedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i></i><br/>“But then, no one really got her. No one in the world understood. Hell, if she was honest with herself, not even she understood.”<br/>― Lacey Alexander, Bad Girl by Night</p><p>Kara was struggling to make sense of things, to pick up the pieces.<br/>Cat understands too well. Follows the end of 1x16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

You sit on the balcony with her, wordlessly looking down to the city.  
Because Cat Grant understands your entirety, and accepts you, even more than you do yourself sometimes.

The city hates you, one by one these lights dim into the night, and you know— little by little you dim inside as well.

You struggle to put it into words, how your brain was genetically altered and it wasn’t really you, except it was the darkest bit you never wanted to dissect.  
You’ve hurt the ones you love, and now it’s cutting edges at you. You open your mouth to start, knowing a mere “sorry” would never suffice, you’ve hurt Alex, you’ve hurt James. And you’ve hurt her most of all, throwing her down the building, throwing CatCo’s brand along with it. 

More than that, you have thrown away her faith in you, haven’t you?

Abruptly, she cuts you off anyway, and assures you otherwise. Despite all the earth-shattering damage you have thrusted upon her.

Because she's the only one who understands. She understands, between all your similarities and despite all your differences.  
She understands how you feel, being so strong, yet so powerless, all at the same time.

She understands your struggle: being Supergirl and Kara Danvers at the same time— how much you yearn to run off to save everyone you can and how much you yearn to have any semblance of normalcy.  
She understands your layers, how you never were simply the "average assistant". If anything, she built you up to be more.

Cat understands. And she understands all this, wordlessly.

It’s all coming to you in a spiralling full circle.

Wordlessly, she excuses all your abrupt exits.  
Wordlessly, she confronts the people you trust whenever something is amiss.  
Wordlessly, she lessens your workload in part of a “Assistant 2” charade for you to maintain both your normalcy and your heroics.

She does this all wordlessly, despite your failed attempts in telling her how you really feel, and who you are.

And yet, the stellar Queen of Media goes a step further to affirm you with her words in true journalism fashion.  
She makes you a better human, a better hero. All with her understanding of you.

And maybe her understanding is the biggest display of love; maybe her understanding is the only light enough you keep you warm tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece to collate the overspill of my thoughts and feels. First shot at expressing this OTP.
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me @ steppingofftheedge@tumblr as well.


End file.
